Crazy About You
by PrettyGal1212- in the closet with BJ
Summary: Serena has a secret.She has a crush on school babe Darien who has no idea.Though when she approaches him in front of his mates he rejects her.Then Darien starts to grow interested just as Serena decides to give up.Can Darien make Serena change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any of these characters, so please don't sue me!**

**A.N. So basically I'm bored with S**_**o Confused**_** and decided to write this, -inspired- by the abandoned story. So you may find similarities between the two. However, I will update the other one if you really want me to. **

'I can't believe I got a detention on the first day back at school! Totally B.S.' Serena thought to herself as she entered the arcade after serving an hour in the principle's office writing an essay on 'Arriving to class on time is essential in order to have a fulfilled education and so must not be ignored if I want to graduate.'

"Hey Sez over here," Amy shouted from across the room.

"How did detention go?" Rai teased. As Serena walked over to their table and sat down.

"It's not funny Rai, I-" Serena was then cut off.

"Hey Meatball Head," A familiar voice came up from behind her.

'Oh my God he's here!' Serenaf thought to herself in excitement. Darien Shields, 'two words one meaning. Mega babe.'

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that was growing rapidly on her face.

"Ahhh Meatball Head, you never cease to amaze me! You actually managed to get a detention on the first day back. You can't even last one day without getting one. That's a record now!" Darien smirked.

"As if you would know," she snapped back at him, waving her nose up in the air with pride.

"But I do. We both go to the same school you know. And just cos im two years above you doesn't mean I don't hear stuff. Word gets around, doll," he winked, making Serena's heart skip a beat.

"Hey Darien! Why do you talk to that loser, her inferiority might catch onto you. My advice is to stay far far away," Andrew came over to Darien. He also added, "Ha saw you get a detention today in maths. Sucks balls to be you Serena."

Just before Serena could respond with a witty reply, the hot waiter Melvin (LOLLLLLLL) came up to their table to order as Andrew continued to pay out Serena the whole time.

"Ummmmmm could I have a chocolate milkshake with lots of ice- cream on top and whipped cream and a cherry, one coke…actually make that 2. .a hotdog, cinnamon donuts…oh yeah and large fries with lots of ketchup and chicken salt." she replied. Her stomach was rumbling, and felt like she hadn't eaten in days!

"What about the rest of you?" Melvin the hottie asked.

"Just a coke," They all replied. Serena tried listening in to Darien and Andrew conversation and thought she had hallucinated when she heard Darien say, "Serena's not that bad you know."

'Omg did he just call me my actual name??' Serena thought to herself, daydreaming about making out with Darien, 'Maybe he does like me.'

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were whipped dude, "she heard Andrew whisper in disbelief.

'Grrr why do they have to whisper for??' Serena continued to think to herself in a love sick daze, only able to make out some of the stuff they were saying.

5 minutes later Melvin came back with her order and the drinks. Serena stared at the food that lay in front of her, deciding what to eat first. Darien, Andrew and the girls watched in amazement as she gobbled up her food in 10 seconds flat.

"Meatball Head, how can you eat so much you little piglet. If it weren't for you Melvin would be out of business by now!" Darien burst into laughter.

"How many times do have to tell not to call me Meatball Head! Oh, that's right, your a dumbass," Serena said, giving him her infamous death stare.

'Oh Darien why does it always have to be like this between us, putting on roles infront of others, fighting and bickering all the time.'

"Darien and Andrew, why don't you leave Serena alone and pick on someone your own size," Rai spoke up.

"But it's so much fun" Darien insisted, grinning at Serena the whole time.

"You're a waste of my time Darien," Serena glared.

Darien's confident and mean nature around Serena faded all of a sudden. He frowned and put his hands in his jacket pockets, looking Serena straight in the eyes and bit his lip anxiously. This went unnoticed by Andrew and Serena's friends. Serena's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to work out what was going on with Darien's sudden mood change at what she had just said to him.

"EARTH TO DARIEN AND SERENA!!" Andrew jumped up and down, waving his hands frantically infront of Darien to try and bring him back to reality.

"Huh?" Darien spoke softly, still keeping eye contact with Serena. This totally freaked out Serena. She'd never expected Darien to act this way around her before. Weird.

'I need to get out,' Serena thought and excused herself from her friends, saying she had some homework to do. Darien just stood there watching her go and then shortly after he excised himself, saying he had to go on a errand for his mum.

"Hey Meatball Head, wait up!!" Serena heard a familiar deep voice coming towards her. She stopped walking and turned to find Darien running towards her, almost out of breath, "Gee you walk fast," he puffed.

"Hi Darien. What do you want?" Serena finally spoke, trying not to sound shy around him, or appear as though she liked him.

"Am I really a waste of your time?" Darien spoke after a long moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"In there, in the Arcade, you said I was a waste of your time," Darien almost stumbled over his words, his eyes full of emotion.

This made Serena laugh. "Why so worried?…well…sometimes I think you are," she stumbled seeing his hurt reaction to her words.

"I don't mean to be rude to you, you know. It's just, I..i don't know. There's no real excuse as to why I am an asshole to you sometimes. I mean, I don't hate you if that's what you think," Darien rambled, all the while looking at the pavement, as if he were analysing it in fascination.

'Seriously,' Serena thought, 'why do guys always do that? It's like, they find the ground so amusing especially when talking to me... hey wait…maybe it's just with me…the pavement is more interesting than me??' She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the red marks forming on his cheeks.

"Darien, shut up," the words came out of Serena before she could stop them.

The well built gorgeous man before him did as she said. He looked up with a smile starting to form on his face. He went to open it again to say something but then shut it.

"I'm gonna go now. Bye Darien," She sighed. Will he ever like me the way I like him.

As she went to turn around Darien grabbed her arm in a surprise move to Serena. The no wide-eyed blonde turned around to him and raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'What now?'

"Can we be…friends?"

After thinking for a few seconds she smiled, "Sure," and her and Darien shook hands as if to draw a truce in their fighting habits.

'Maybe I have a chance afterall.'

…………

So Serena had a secret. A big fat ugly secret. Alas she had the hots for the school babe Darien Shields. Why is this a bad thing you may ask? Well the thing is Serena isn't exactly Ms Popular. Yeah sure, Darien definitely knew who she was, cruelly nicknaming her Meatball Head and making fun of her at every opportunity as witnessed previously. Yes how depressing for Serena. However today was the day Serena would tell him how she felt. Him being Darien. They had always been arguing and fighting ever since she crashed into him on her way to the Arcade 2 years before. She now had a massive crush on him even though he was an a- class bitch to her most of the time. Especially in front of his friends. However thinking about what happened the day before where she agreed to be friends with Darien and stop fighting, Serena thought Darien was starting to like her and decided to make the first move since he didn't seem like he was going to anytime soon.

So rushing down her school hallway at the end of last period, hoping to find Darien before he left she found him with his mates hanging around his locker. His mates consisted of Diamond aka hot white haired guy, Andrew aka second best looking in the school after Darien, Malachite aka mysterious quiet dude with dead sexy eyes and Beryl the crackwhore slut who was always hanging all over Darien which drove Serena crazily jealous at times. Anyway, back to the story. So where were we? Oh yes, so Serena was walking towards Darien and his group to tell him how she really felt about him all this time. As she finally reached the group there was an awkward silence. Darien looked down at her with his piercing Cerulean eyes which seemed to brighten at the sight of her and half smiled at her.

'Damn why does he have to look so good,' Serena thought to herself, not realising she had just been staring at him for 5 minutes straight as he gazed into her blue eyes as his mates waited for her to do something.

"Umm…err…hi, hello Darien," she barely managed to stutter out, feeling very shy and intimidated by his smirking friends.

Suddenly Darien noticed his friends giving him a weird distasteful look as if to say 'What the hell are you doing?' At this Darien shook himself out of his dazed state and quickly stated a mechanical, "Hi Serena." Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, and lowering his head to the ground in embarrassment that the school reject was talking to him.

'Oh my God I could just die right now. This is totally embarrassing. What will my friends think of me now,' Darien thought to himself in a depressive like state.

"Well um-"

"GRR what is it already?" Beryl snapped, getting fed up with the seemingly mute git in front of her, who was speaking to 'her' Darien. 'He should be mine,' she thought to herself.

"Uhh," Serena stammered, suddenly regretting what she was about to do but there was no backing out now otherwise she would look like even more of a fool, "Darienilikeyoualot."

"Umm, sorry but im sure everyone including Darien cannot make out what you just said," Andrew stated, raising an eyebrow and feeling really sorry for his best mate Darien at this moment of his life.

"Sorry, Darien I like you."

"Oh," Darien finally managed to stammer out, no longer making eye contact with the nervous girl before him, and swallowed the giant lump forming in the back of his throat.

"Maybe if you wanted to go out sometime-" Serena was cut off by the snickering of his friends before her. Darien seeing how his friends continued to look at him quickly answered her.

"In your dreams Serena. Why would I wanna be with you, your annoying and I hate you," Darien grinned triumphantly to his friends as they burst out laughing.

Feeling completely embarrassed and terrified at his response, Serena just stood there and starred at him in horror. She then nodded in understanding and walked away as tears began to well up in her eyes. Serena then swore that she would never have anything to do with that guy ever again. Unbeknownst to his friends and Serena, Darien frowned and look to the ground, unable to believe how he had just treated Serena.

'I'm a first class idiot. Now she hates me. Oh well, I don't like her in that way anyway,' Darien thought to himself.

Then Serena died an old maid. The End. JOKESSSSSSS.

But that's it for now party people.

Ciao ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any of these characters, so please don't sue me!**

"Now Darien will never want to speak to me again. He must really hate me. I bet his friends set him up with the whole 'Serena lets be friends thing' to break my heart," Serena scuffed her feet along the road on her way home, talking to herself out aloud and making everyone around her stare at her like she was a nutcase. The point was, the girl was severely depressive. Pessimistically despondent. You get the picture. In the case of Serena emoness she didn't notice the massive truck heading her way. And she was still on the road.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Huh?" she looked up to see a monstrous white storage truck heading towards her, now only metres away. Putting her hand in front her of her she closed her eyes and screamed.

CRASH Before Serena had time to think something pushed her out of harm's way.

"Ouch," her body ached as she had managed to make body contact with the ground for the five hundredth time that day. However, this time something was on top of her. More like, someone was on top of her. Opening her big blue eyes to see who her rescuer was, they continued to widen at the sight of the person on top of her on the walkway.

"Serena, you really should watch where your going. Walking on the road isn't exactly the smartest idea in the book," Diamond replied, only inches from her face, his breath lingering on Serena face as he spoke. At the sight of him her blue bulbs widened even further, more because of his closeness rather than the fact he had saved her.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed!!" The blond snapped at her handsome rescuer, trying not to sound too self-conscious under the hottie's strong gaze upon her.

"Is that anyway to thank your rescuer?" Diamond grinned, showing no intention of getting off the crazed petite beautiful girl before him…well not before him, beneath him.

"What are you doing here? And why are you still on top of me?" She yelled.

"Hey! I was in the neighbourhood, strolling along, admiring the view of the road to see you walking on it and fat truck coming in the opposite direction. Sorrrry if I thought I should do something about it since you seemed too distracted, talking to yourself as you walked along the road to your doom like a madwoman," Diamond huffed, "And about me getting off you, I can fix that." And in a surprise move Diamond turned the girl over so that now he was beneath her and she was on top of him.

"DIAMONDDDDDDDDD!" Serena tensed, "You're so-"

"Irresistible?" His pearly white teeth sparkled as he gave her a mischievous grin.

"You're so-"

"Charming?" He continued, lifting his arms and crossing them behind his head, giving Serena a wink. 'God she's beautiful' he thought, growing a bit of a blush on his face which went unnoticed by Serena.

"You're so-" Serena's face grew red with anger and frustration.

"Undeniably sexy?" The silver haired boy continued to play with her despite her fuming temper.

"DIAMOND YOU'RE SO-"

"Ridiculously good looking?"

"GRRR would you stop cutting me off like that??" Serena replied, more like shouted, infuriated.

"To tell you the truth about why I'm here, and I hope you won't freak out, but I was worried about you," he looked up at Serena, who was still on top of him and frowned, "The way Darien treated you was…well..aweful."

Silence. Then Serena, reminiscing about the cruel incident finally responded, "Why is it your concern, we NEVER talk, you don't even know me. All you know is your stupid friends," tears began to stream down her face as she spoke these words to him.

"That's not true," he started, lifting a hand and whipped the girl's tears away. However Serena pushed his hand away, causing him to frown.

"DON'T touch me," she tensed, "And will you get off me NOW!!" Serena continued to yell.

"Well if I'm not mistaken milady, YOU are on top of ME," He grinned, putting his hand back behind his head.

This made the now tomato-red faced teenager grow even more red, if that were possible and she said a little, "Oh," and crawled herself off him. Both stood up, brushing the dirt from the ground off them.

After a moment of awkward silence, Serena finally spoke, "Well, I'm fine. Perfect really. There's no need for you to be worried about me being made a fool of by Darien. GOOD DAY!" she began to storm off.

In fact, she only managed to take two steps before Diamond reached for her wrist and pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his strong muscular tanned arms.

'Woah, what a man,' Serena thought in a daydream- like state but then mentally shook her head as if to say to herself 'what the hell are you thinking Serena.' It also didn't help she was now blushing over Diamond's touch and growing closeness to her.

"Oh Serena, you're such a silly sally, you know that?" Diamond licked his lips as he tilted his head to the side and bowed his head down to the blond, inching closer.

'What is he doing?' Serena thought to herself, 'Close…way too close. This is not good, not good at all.'

And just before she went to pull away she notice movement behind Diamond.

"Darien," she barely managed to whisper.

Yes, all this while Darien had been watching the whole incident.

'Diamond….and Meatball Head? No freaking away! How dare he touch her like that, only I'm allowed to do that! Wait a sec, what am I saying?? I don't like her like that. She's so…I mean she's so..like…she never does her homework, she's always late for everything, she's always having klutz attacks 24/7. My group laughs at her cos she's such a loser. I…what the hell…Diamond and Serena? He's way too close to her! This is going to ruin his reputation if this gets out' Darien's hands turned into fists beside him as he watched Diamond crack on to 'his' Serena. 'Wait since when has she been mine? God, I'm sounding like I'm jealous or something which I'm not…or am I?' the raven-haired boy continued to think as the sun blazed down on to him. All he could do was to continue standing like a statue and stare at the two before him. A saddened expression grew on his face.

Diamond, turning around to see who Serena was gapping at, was stunned to see Darien standing just metres away from them. He seemed to be starring at them, well mainly him, in sadness and possibly what looked like jealously! Diamond grinned at Darien, who tightened his fists even more at this, and turned back to Serena.

"Looks like we've got an audience, let's show him up and give him a taste of what he's really missing," Diamond leaned down to Serena, millimetres from her pink full lips.

"I…I gotta go," Serena mumbled, her eyes still on Darien. Breaking free from Diamond's grip, she turned on her heels and walked away from them both.

'I don't need these confused emotions right now. I mean, what was with Darien anyway? And what about Diamond, since when had he been interested in me?? Plus I didn't want to give my first kiss away to just anyone.' her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly walked away.

………………….

"Oh Lita how could I have been so stupid?" Serena cried over the phone.

"Don't worry about it Serena, Darien's obviously not worth it you know. You know what he's like with his friends- when they are around he's a completely different person. You need someone who accepts you for who you are and treats you the same when his friends are there. You need someone who's consistent!"

Serena whipped her tears as her good friend Lita tried to calm her down.

'Maybe she is right. Darien ignores me at school and acts totally different when he's around his friends. The only time we do talk is when he harasses me at the Arcade,' the hysterical girl thought to her self.

"It's just, he lied to me. He said he wanted to be friends and I agreed. Then he slams it back in my face. That's it Lita, I'm done with Darien and his immature ways," Serena stated angrily to her friend.

"Exactly! But I don't know what to tell you about Diamond. But I have seen him check you out heaps of times at school."

"Yeah, sure," Serena replied sarcastically.

"As if I'd lie about that! Maybe you should give him a chance? You said he even tried to kiss you, right?"

"Yeah but see the thing is…I wanted to. It would have been my first kiss too, which is why I drew away. And Lita, how do I know I will be good at it? I mean, that's why I was always too shy to make a move on Darien…" Serena paused.

"Sez, forget about idiot- face Darien. Diamond is way hot too and mysterious with the whole 'I don't talk but look at you with my hot seductive eyes' he's got going on. You know what, he reminds me of my ex boyfriend…" Lita began, but at the sound of Lita bring up the word 'ex boyfriend' Serena zoned out.

'Why does she always do this?' Serena sighed inwardly.

……………

**Four Days Later. . .**

"GAHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm late!!" Serena cried as she kicked of her pink bunny bed covers and threw on her school uniform, "I'm late I'm late I'm late," she began to chant as she sprinted out of her house and down the street to school.

All of a sudden she hit a hard wall and was forced to the hard pavement.

"I don't remember that being their," Serena spoke out loud to no one, rubbing her forehead which had gotten the greatest impact. The wall then moved.

"Walls don't move. Wait a sec, I must have hit my head harder than I thought," she mumbled, the throbbing in her head growing.

However, the wall wasn't a wall. It was a person.

'Shit! Please don't be Diamond, please don't be Diamond, please don't be Diamond,' the hurting blond chanted inwardly. Getting herself off the ground, the now bruised blond went to see who she had embarrassingly had a klutz attack on.

"Oh…Darien."

'Sigh, just my luck. The guy I have been successfully avoiding all week.'

Darien's eyes widened as he turned to see who had ran into him.

"Serena," the word graced softly out of his mouth and she swore she saw him soften a little at the sight of her. 'Totally not like himself.'

"Oh umm..uhhh. Sorry," she whispered, her breath caught in her throat, shocked at finding herself in this awkward situation of having to see Darien after trying so hard to avoid him all week.

"Hey yeah, umm don't worry about it, I'm used to it by now," the raven-haired boy half smiled down at the petite girl.

'And you're back to your jerkish self.' Serena thought, rolling her eyes. She nodded and continued her walk to school (more like run to school) yelling behind her should, "Sorry got run, I'm late."

"Ummm, Meatball Head, If you haven't noticed I go to the same school. I'm late too. Wait up and let me walk with you," Darien ran after her, seeing Serena cringe at his mention of going to the same school as her.

'God Darien you're a fool,' he thought to himself, managing to catch up with Serena.

"I haven't seen much of you lately Serena, I mean..uhh Meatball Head. Where have you been?"

Silence.

Darien continued, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yeah? About what?" Serena replied, seeming uninterested and unaffected by his words.

"Oh, about Monday. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, I-"

"Just a jerk?" Serena abruptly cut the boy off.

"A complete and utter fool? See the thing is, I have this reputation you see and-"

Serena stopped suddenly in her tracks, "Don't worry, I guess I should have expected it. How stupid of me to think you could be descent around me despite shaking on being friends. You broke my heart Darien," Serena spoke bitterly.

They both arrived at the school gates and just as Darien was about to reply Andrew and the gang called him over. Serena friends where also coming towards her.

"Bye," Serena shrugged at Darien and walked away. Darien, still standing in the same spot Serena left him, watched after her and sighed.

'I'm sorry…Serena.'

**PARTAYYYYYYY! Another chapter down!! Was it good? Bad? Weird? **

**Thanks heaps**

**3 PG1212**


End file.
